The present invention relates to fuse boxes, and relates more particularly to a cartridge fuse box which holds a plurality of cartridge fuses connected between conductors.
FIGS. 4, 5, and 6 show a cartridge fuse box according to the prior art which is comprised of a bottom shell 5, a cover shell 51 covered on the bottom shell 5, a fuse connector 6 and a set of terminal blocks respectively fixed to the bottom shell 5 at two opposite sides, a plurality of tightening-up screws 63 and 73 respectively fastened to the fuse connector 6 and the terminal blocks to hold down conductors, a plurality of curved metal spring plates 61 and 71 respectively fixed to the fuse connector 6 and the terminal blocks 7 by screws 62 and 72, and a plurality of cartridge fuses 8 connected between the curved metal spring plates 61 on the fuse connector 6 and the metal spring plates 71 on the terminal blocks 7. This structure of cartridge fuse box is still not satisfactory in function. Because the cartridge fuses 8 are supported between the curved metal spring plates 61 and 71, they tend to displace when the cartridge fuse box is vibrated, thereby causing a contact error or the occurrence of electric sparks. Therefore, this structure of cartridge fuse box is not safe in use.